Show Me The World
by Black Spades
Summary: Maria(Rogue) is forced to leave her homeand live on the streets. She travels to New Orleans where she meets a man who will forever change her life.ROMY. First story, all critiscm is accepted and wanted.I see that the story might be dragging out so I'll tr
1. Preview

In the year 2020, Mr and Mrs. Garcia were killed in an anti-mutant riot. Their only daughter, Maria(4) , who was also a mutant was adopted into her next door neighbors family, the D'Acantos. She lived with them in their townhouse in Mississippi for the next ten years of her life. Until the authorities found out they were harboring a mutant in their house. She managed to escape out of the house before they took her but. It was at that moment that she became Rogue. She lived on the streets for a couple of months where she became a pickpocket, those months were hard for a girl who had grown up with everything she wanted.

She traveled to New Orleans where she met a boy who would forever change her life. His name was Gambit, Remy Lebeau to his friends.

Accept any and all critiscm. Please review this is my first story and I don't know if I'll continue it.


	2. Meeting

Rogue was wandering the back streets of N ew Orleans, she knew it was dangerous but nobody could do anything to her because of her skin. Besides it was necessary to avoid people touching her skin and being captured again. So far she had pickpocketed some drunks and tourists wandering around but she had gotten caught twice and one of them had nearly broken her arm. She knew she couldn't do this forever and that one day she might not be so lucky.

Remy was aimlessly wandering the streets looking for a new victim. Then he saw her. A girl around the age of 15 or 16 walking the alleyways with no specific destination in mind as far as he could tell. She was a around 5'5 with beautiful emerald green eyes and waist length chestnut brown hair with a white bang. She had nice curves and looked to be developing in all the right places. Despite her sexy demeanor it looked as if she had an air of innocence about her and also of sadness .It was then that he knew he must have her. He continued to follow her making sure to stay out of sight. She then stopped and he knew she had seen him. He approached her and she continued to stare at him. He could feel fear coming from her but also excitement. He smirked, he knew this would be fun.

Rogue was beginning to feel nervous, like she was being watched. She increased her speed but she really had nowhere to go. It was then that she saw him out of the corner of her eye, but all she could really make out was his red glowing eyes. She stopped, surprised. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Her heart sped up in fear or excitement, she didn't know.


	3. Abduction

The beautiful stranger gently reached out and pushed some of the hair away from her face, she flinched in anticipation of what was to come but nothing happened. I t was the first skin contact she had in moths. His skin was cold and callused, signs of a hard life. Like in a trance she walked closer and closer to him until her body was pressed against his. She could feel his rippled abs among other things against her body. He grabbed her waist and touched her neck, then she felt a sharp pain and everything went black.

He could hear her heartbeat speeding up, her face flushing with anticipation, a stray hair fell in front of her face, he pushed it back and saw as a look of worry and surprise wash over her features. He decided that this had gone on too long. He slowly hypnotized her with his eyes bringing her closer and closer, he could feel her curves against him and it excited him, he could hardly wait, he then he knocked her out, she fell limply into his arms. She was a lot lighter than she looked, not a good sign of how she may have been living. He held her bridal style and whisked her away to his home, as quickly and quietly as possible, as to not alert anyone around him.


	4. Room

Rogue woke up to find herself in a bedroom probably bigger than her whole living room in Mississippi.

She was laying on a large, bigger than king size, bed. It had black stain sheets and was round shaped.

There was also a mirror above the bed. The rest of the room was decorated in different arrays of black and red.

Surprisingly, she wasn't as alarmed as she thought she would be. She felt oddly ay peace and comfortable.

There was afresh set of clothes lying at the end of the bed. They were regular black jeans and a black t-shirt that had written on it_ I Love Cajun Accents._

She could feel a growing pain in her stomach that she had become accustomed to. It had probably been about four days since she had last eaten.

She hoped the mysterious man would provide her with something to eat since he had been

generous enough to get her clothes and take her off the streets.

'But is he really all generous and nice? She hadn't even spoken to him yet and she was assuming that he was just being kind, after all he did knock her unconscious. For all she knew he could be a rapist or a serial killer. That was another thing, how was he able to touch her?'

She was then interrupted from her thoughts by the door creaking open.


	5. Relax

_Hi guys! I would have put info about things and your reviews but a virus or something called about blank keeps taking over the page, I cant even preview, but I can put chapters up and stuff._

_Does anyone know how to make that like bar at the end and you could put author notes and stuff behind it? Does anyone have any tips about any grammatical things?_

_Anyway, sorry the chapters are so short, but I meant for them to be longer but they just don't turn out that way._

The door opened and in walked what she thought was a maid, or maybe even his sister.She put some catfish and grits on a small table off to the side and looked up at her.

"My name is Gloria, Mister Lebeau went out for a while but he'll be back, he told me to take care of you. You eat up and I'll draw a bath for you."said Gloria.

Rogue quietly ate her food and thought .'_So his last name's Lebeau, I wonder how old he is_ , _he seemed pretty young to own all this, maybe he inherited_ _it.'_

"You bath is ready you can go ahead and hop in, it looks like you haven't had one for days_."_

Rogue set her empty plate down and walked over to the double french doors and stepped inside. There was a bathtub about the size of a Jacuzzi in there.

She slipped off her dirty, torn clothes and stepped and laid down into the tub. The warm water felt good and relaxing against her skin.

She fell asleep and slipped down into the water.


	6. They Talk!

Rogue woke up with the maids lips against hers and in nothing but a towel. She felt like somebody had sucked the wind out of her, she was also freezing cold. Then she felt that sensation as if someone was watching her. Glancing to the side she saw the man with red and black eyes, Lebeau. He then dismissed the maid. She could feel her whole body blush under his gaze, she tried to pull the towel closer around her and quietly go over to her clothes, but she got distracted when he started to speak to her.

"Hello chere, I haven't had the pleasure of getting your name,"said Remy with a nonchalant voice.

"It's Rogue, my real name was lost a long time when I was forced to grow up and leave my home,"said Rogue quietly.

"Well, if you haven't gotten my name already is Remy Lebeau and I have a proposition for you, it gets lonely here by myself with old maids and business trips, if you'll stay and be my,"he hesitated thinking of the right word, "companion and I'll give you food, shelter, clothes, and whatever else you need, that is until I tire of you,"said Remy with a negotiating voice. There was a silence between the two as Rogue thought it over.

_Who does he think he is_; _he kidnaps me and now he wants me to be his mistress! And what did he mean by"until he tired of her", did he think he was God's gift to women or something. But then again, she really had nowhere to go_ _and worse things could happen to her on the streets_ _and the little bit of money she acquired wouldn't support her forever_. _She would have to resort to other things, not many people were willing to hire a mutant. She had made her decision_, _and maybe she just might figure out how he touched her._

Remy could see contemplating it so he started to walk out saying, "I'll give you some time to digest this and think it over and I'll be back for your decision."

"No, wait, I'll stay with you,"Rogue said.

"I'll be back for you to show you around, after you get dressed of course, I wouldn't want people staring at my girl," said Remy as he smirked. Remy grinned to himself as he walked out the door, he had a new woman.


	7. Powers

After Rogue got dressed she went to meet Remy, who was waiting outside her door. He was leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette.

"Where are we going, and how old are you; smoking is a bad habit yaknow?"Rogue asked curiously.

"You have a lot of questions chere, to your first question: we're going to go out and I'll show you some of the places you probably haven't seen if your up to it. I'm twenty-two, I just had my birthday not to long ago. Lastly, I figure I should enjoy my life before I die. So, how old are you?"He was alittle nervous; she looked kind of young, but maybe it was because she was so thin.

"I'm seventeen ,but I'll be eighteen in about two months."... "If you don't mind me asking, if you're only twenty-two how did you come to own all this and how come you and that maid could touch me?"This was something that was bugging her.

"Why wouldn't I be able to touch you, are you a mutant?"Remy asked curiously. He hadn't thought of that, he was liking her more and more. It was also a relief that she wasn't like fifteen or anything.

Rogue considered if she should say or not, but he was apparently a mutant. You could tell by his unique. She wondered what his powers were, then she realized she had been silent for to long.

Remy looked at her, noticing little details that he hadn't noticed before. She had a nice tan and she also had a southern accent. She wasn't all that tall and she didn't seem like one to be pushed around. Remy was interrupted from his thoughts when Rogue had started to speak again

"Ya, I am a mutant, as far as I can tell, when I touch someone they pass out and I get their memories."she said with a touch of pain in her voice.

"I don't know how I did, but don't feel bad, I'm sure you'll get control of it someday. I can make things explode when I touch them. When my powers first developed I couldn't touch anything without making it explode for about a year."Remy said with pity.

There was silence between the two as Rogue thougt over what he said. So there was some hope that she would some day get control, and he sounded sincere. He doesn't seem as bad as she had originally thought he was.

The silence was getting to him so he said "lets get going, before all of the good places are closed and crowded with tourists."


	8. Dancin

A/N:Sorry It took so long but I had schoolwork and stuff to do. Any suggestions on what you readers would like to read, and I might include them. And about how they could touch her it will probably be explained later by somebody else. Rogue doesn't know that much about her powers because she mainly avoided people after her powers developed.

Rogue Pov

After Remy showed her around the town he brought her to a club. It was around six o'clock when they got there and there wasn't that many people there considering it was a Thursday. They served underage people drinks, but she didn't get anything but some water and Remy just got some coke. She found out that ,even though he seemed somewhat vulgar, he was a true gentleman and knew when not to cross the line, though he came close. Lots of times she found herself flushing with embarrassment at the blatant flirting and flattery he gave her. She never felt this way around a guy before, not even David. Then again no guy had ever treated her the way he did.

Remy started to pull her out onto the dance floor when she stopped,

"I don't know, what if my face touches somebody or somebody gets to close?"That wasn't what she was really worried about. She was scared of being so close to him and how she might respond. He brought out all these weird feeling in her.

"Don't worry, it's not even as crowded as it usually is. You can't live in fear of someone touching you for the rest of your life."

"I'm not afraid,..."

"Then come on, it'll be fun. We can go over to a dark corner if you want."Remy said with a suggestively as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Rogue laughed even though her face was bright red, and she followed him out to the dance floor as a fast paced love song came out. Rogue was having the time of her life as they spun, stepped, and moved to the beat .Before she knew it, it was one o'clock and Rogue was getting tired. Her curfew was eleven, so she wasn't used to being out so late. Even when she was on the streets she always ended up falling asleep by midnight.

They had walked so they could see the sites and not have to find a parking space all the time so Remy had to get a cab. There was a comfortable silence between the two. Before she knew she had fallen asleep dreaming about the red eyed cajun next to her.

Remys Pov

I looked over and saw that Rogue had fallen asleep so when we got home I carried her up to a guest bedroom and laid her down. I then went to my own room , dead tired. This was one of the best nights he had in a while. Even thought there was no drinking or gambling. Tomorrow hewould have to go shopping for stuff she wants and needs. Maybe he would introduce her to his friends.


	9. Random really

Rogue woke up to the tantalizing smell of pancakes, bacon, and probably eggs. She followed the smell into a large kitchen. A large chrome kitchen. Everything in there was chrome. It was kinda blinding having just woken up.

She was then somewhat alarmed. She was wearing the same clothes she wore yesterday and her hair was probably a mess. She looked in the chrome fridge and saw that her hair was sticking up and wild, she had sleep in her eyes and her clothes were disheveled. Hearing laughter she turned around and saw Remy wearing nothing but boxers and looking as hot as ever.

"I can show you the bathroom if you want to take a bath and stuff before we eat."

"Sure, and do you have any clothes I can wear? Where did you get these clothes that I'm wearing anyway?"

"Remember when you asked me how I came to own a ll this yesterday and I never answered because we got sidetracked with your powers?"

"Yes."

"Well, the truth is that I'm a thief, and you can't tell the authorities or I might be forced to...silence you."

"Don't worry, I won't tell, I was forced to learn how too steal stuff after I was ran out of my home,"

"Why did you have to run, did your parents kick you out because you were a mutant?"

"No, I was in my room talking to my boyfriend David, when he kissed me, just my luck that was the time when my powers decided to come up. I always knew I was going to be a mutant, but my powers were latent and it was nothing to worry about. The people who had taken me into their family when I was four had gotten me checked out. They wanted to see if they had to take any precautions. My real parents were killed in an anti-mutant rally. Everything was fine until that day with David. David's parents called the FOH and they sent this robot thing on me. I had to run for my life."

Remy could see that this was bringing up bad memories so he suggested that a nice warm bath would make her feel better and brought her to the bathroom. He didn't have time to get anything for her to wear so he brought her a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"I can take you to get some clothes and things to decorate the room you'll be staying in.It's connected to my room through a door. You have your own bathroom and everyhting."

"Ok"

After he gave Rogue her stuff he left to go take a shower of his own. Remy was out of the shower before Rogue was so he went in the kitchen to go wait for her. He was a little worried that she might get lost in his house ,but she had found her way to the kitchen before so he figured she could do it again. Just then Rogue came walking in wearing his clothes, and he liked it.

Rogue could see his smirk and she just glared at him, following him as he led her out to his Mercedes and got in. It took them about twenty minutes to get to the mall. When they got there Remy gave her a credit card and told her to get whatever she wanted and to not hold back, he was about o leave and let her go shopping in peace but he saw her looking nervously around. He knew she wasn't going to say anything to him because she didn't want to appear weak, so he guessed it was up to him to make the first move.

"Maybe I will go with you to see that you don't spend to much."

Rogue smiled, she knew what he was doing and it was sweet. She was nervous about walking around by herself in a place she never been before.

"Sure, lets go get my bedroom and necessities first and then clothes."

"Ok, chere whatever you want."


End file.
